


Instincts

by Pianokeys58



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), BOXES, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Acts Like a Cat, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Clawing, F/F, Fluff, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Purring, Scratching post, box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianokeys58/pseuds/Pianokeys58
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), best friend squad
Kudos: 67





	Instincts

The air smelled like peppermint and cinnamon, it was warm and toasty. People passed through the halls, sweaters sported on everyone Adora looked at. Decorations spread across the wide halls, bells and music were on every corner. Adora took it all in. When she first heard about Christmas, she never thought it’d be something she could enjoy, much less share with Catra, but here she was. Here they all were, Bow and Glimmer finish making the cocoa, they step into the library to reveal a big tree, just as decorated as the castle.

It was almost time for presents, but Catra was no where to be seen. “Hey, have you guys seen Catra?”, Adora asks. Glimmer smirks, “If she’s not trying to destroy and climb the Christmas tree, she’s either taking a nap or scratching up the curtains somewhere.”. 

Adora laughs at the comments, they were all true. Their first night in Brightmoon, Adora had walked into Catra sheathing and un sheathing her claws on the curtains, making long lines of rips. She was scolded by Glimmer, (Bow had made the curtains after learning to sew with the extra time they had on their first day back). You can guess that Catra did do it again, and like before she did not regret it. When they first got the Christmas tree and decorated it...well..

....a few weeks ago....

Bow puts the star right up top the tree, “There! Now it’s done!”. Glimmer basks in the hard work put in by them all. Adora smiles at the tree and looks over to Catra, “It looks nice doesn’t it, Catra?”. Catra was on all fours, her hips wiggling a bit, Bow, Adora and Glimmer thought it was funny before Catra let out a ‘mrrp’ and attacked and climbed the tree.

All you could hear was “OASIEOAIWENFINAPOISDF” 

.....

Adora laughed at the memory, she broke herself out of her trance as she heard a glass break. She went to investigate and found Catra perched on a table, slowly bringing her hands out to knock something off. Adora smiles and catches the next vase, “It’s Christmas, Catra. Maybe not today?”. Catra pouts, faking-ly, “Aww...I wanted to see it break.”. Adora tries her best to convince Catra to join her. 

“Come on, Catra! We’re about to open presents, we wouldn’t want you to miss it!”, Adora pleads. Catra jumps off the table, “I still don’t see what’s so great about this “Christmas” thing, if anything it’s just a thing people made up so they could have free time instead of working.”. Adora frowns a bit, but smiles again, she reaches behind her back and pulls out a mistletoe and puts it above them. Catra looks at it confused, “If you think Christmas is so dumb, then I guess we wouldn’t need this.”. 

Catra had learned what a mistletoe was upon learning what Christmas was, she flushed. Adora walks away, smugly, Catra jumps on Adora, “You’re such an idiot, you know that.”. Adora laughs as they both stand, they share a small sweet kiss. They smile, making their way to the library. 

.

.

.

.

.

“-And this one is for Bow!”, Glimmer handed Bow his present. He opens it with care and excitement, his eyes water seeing a ‘bows and arrows’ themed crop top. “It’s..perfect. Santa out done himself this year..”. Adora cocks her head, “Wait but I thought Gli-“, Glimmer shoots Adora a ‘don’t you dare’ look. Adora got the memo, Catra snickers. “This one is for Adora”, Adora grabs the small gift, she opens it. It was a little gold padlock with a picture of her and Catra on it. She smiled, she looks over to Catra, knowing she got her the gift. Catra blushes but doesn’t falter, it was instinct. 

”The last one is for Catra”, Glimmer hands Catra a big box, she looks to everyone confused, but she opens it. It was a scratching post/cat tree, Catra almost immediately started to sharpen her claws on it. She perched up high on it and laid down on the little spot to rest. They all laugh, Bow taps Glimmer’s shoulder. “I know Santa does all the gift giving, but I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I didn’t give you something.”

Glimmer smiles and she opens the present, it was a promise ring. Her eyes teared up, “Bow..this is...beautiful.”..They hug.

Adora smiles fondly at the affection. Catra watches from her cat tree, she then sees the box.

A box. 

It was empty. 

If it wasn’t full, in which a box was supposed to be, then it wasn’t a box. Catra quickly sprinted from her cat tree into the box, Bow, Glimmer and Adora watch as Catra adjusts herself in the box. She closes her eyes and smiles, she purrs loudly. If Bow and Glimmer knew how cute Catra could really be, they would’ve used it against her when they fought.

They all had spent time with the gifts and with each other, Catra fell asleep in the box. The clock struck midnight...They all stretched. 

Adora bent down and carried the box with Catra inside, “Goodnight you guys...I’ll see you tomorrow!”. Adora, carrying Catra, walk out of the room. Bow looks to Glimmer, “I...I promise to always stay by your side. I want you to know that. This ring means that I’ll never break it as long as I live. I love you, Glimmer.”, Bow presses a kiss atop Glimmer’s head, it was instinct. “I love you too, Bow.”. They both make their way to their rooms. Still blushing from the words said. 

.

.

.

.

Adora closes the door behind them, she gently places the box down and carries Catra out of it. Catra stirs, she trills. Adora could feel an arrow of love piercing her heart when she heard it. “What time is it?”, Catra asks groggily. “It’s time to sleep.”, Adora places Catra gently down on their bed. She lays next to her, Catra instinctively wraps herself around Adora and gives her a kiss. 

Adora felt lucky, Catra was one of a kind. Her love was unconditional and true. Adora kisses back and they both fall asleep to the sounding purr eliciting from Catra.

.

.


End file.
